Protecting Her
by Tamashii14
Summary: Chapter 1: Crimson Orbs."Romeo and Cinderella? Good novel. Only a few people read them but the story is really great." A deep and husky voice said.Maka looked up to see crimson orbs looking at her.'Those eyes, I feel like I've seen them before."
1. Chapter 1

**EDITED: NOVEMBER 15 2010**

**To Ms./ Mr. Anonymous:**

**I don't think I've stole this story from a gakuen alice fic. Yeah I've been reading some Gakuen Alice fic but I really don't think I've stole a story.**

**This story was made all by myself with some help from friends. ****But the plot of this story was already finished before I've even published it here in fanfiction. **

** And If I the plot of my story is really the same from what you've read of wrote, I'm REALLY sorry. Would you my letting me read that story?**

* * *

_Prologue_

"Hey Evans, give us your money!" A chubby child with a red hair commanded a certain white haired boy.

"…" The said boy couldn't say anything out of fear. Little tears are starting to form in his crimson eyes.

"Oi!"A little girl with a dirty blonde hair yelled, startling the boys. "Would you already stop bullying him!" she added.

"What if I don't want to? Gonna call your daddy?" Ahahah!" The bully mocked the girl.

" No" The girl said proudly. "I don't need him to kick your fat ass if you still don't stop bullying him."

" M-Maka" The white-haired boy call out the girl's name. Tears falling from his eyes.

The girl named Maka grinned at him and started to beat the fat bully until she was satisfied. . "That was an easy one." She dusts off her hands and step her right foot in the bully's body.

The bully started to wriggle to free himself from Maka. He succeeded in doing so, but unluckily Maka lost her balance and fell to the ground. The bully ran away from them and throws some rocks at Maka making her arms as a shield before he truly ran away form them.

"Maka, I'm- I'm so-sorry!" The white-haired boy whimpered as he ran to Maka's side.

"No, I'm fine only few scratches." Maka tried to suppress her pain but the last rock that the bully throw hit her arms painfully.

Maka only petted the boy's head. They stayed a little quiet for a while until the boy broke it. He shuffled his bag as if searching for something.

"Hey Evans what are you doing?" Maka asked the boy named Evans curiously.

"Wait." Evans said as he sniffs. After a few seconds he pulled out his hands from his bag and pulled out something. Opening his hand reveals a very beautiful ring. It is a silver ring with a ruby stone at the center and is surrounded by diamonds.

Maka's eye sparkled after seeing the ring.

"Here" Evans handed Maka the ring.

"Eh? You're giving this ring to me?" Evans only nodded shyly.

"Why?"

"Because you always save me from those scary kids."

"But it is too big for me, See?" Maka placed the ring into one of her fingers showing it to the boy.

The boy shuffled his bag again and brought out a chain necklace.

"Here, place the ring in here so that you might not loose it." The boy gave her the necklace and waited for her to place the ring on it.

"M-M-Maka" The boy stuttered as he start to bow his head but Maka was busy placing the ring to the necklace and didn't notice the boy.

"Why?" Maka asked cheerfully. Happy from what she has received from the boy.

She finally turns her head to the boy. Her smile turned into a frown when she saw that tears are strolling down from the boy's face.

"Hey, what's wrong? Are you hurt? Whe-" Maka was cut off from her asking when the boy suddenly hugged her.

'_Ouch, my arms, it hurts_ ' Maka just suppressed the pain she was holding and hugged the Evans back.

" I- hic- don't want- hic- to leave- hic-." The boy said as he brush his eyes using his hands.

The dirty blonde free herself from the boy's hug and stare at the boy in disbelief.

"Leave? Y-You're leaving…." It is not a question but a mere statement. The girl's eye started to form tears but she's trying hard not to let the tears escape her eyes.

"I-I'm sorry! I also don't want this but Ka-san -sniff-, she -sniff- she needs me." Evans lifted his head and look at Maka. Their eyes met and both of their eyes speak of pure sadness.

They remained quiet for a little while to calm down their selves.

"Hey Evans as your amend for me, play me a song." Maka commanded Evans as she stand up and dust herself.

"But Maka.." The boy whined.

"Pretty pretty please?" Maka looked at him with her best puppy eyes.

The boy sighed in defeat. Maka reach out her hands to the boy, and the boy gladly accepts it.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ In The Music Room ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

" Maka, you can sit over there" The boy pointed a sofa near the the piano.

"Thank you" The girl run over the sofa and sat down there cheerfully.

"Please enjoy today's performance Ohime-sama" The boy bowed his head. Maka giggled and the boy laughed too.

"Yes my Ouji-sama" Evans laughed and so was Maka. Evans sat down on the chair and started playing the piano.

G, it is always the key he started with, not too low nor high, it can produce beautiful sound with other keys. Different from the other, and can resonate with other keys beautifully. And it reminds it of her.

The girl started to yawn, not because she's bored but rather it's the piece that's making her fall into her slumber. It was her personal lullaby. Before the song could even reach its' ending the girl fell asleep with a smile planted on her face but there are tears below her eyes.

Soon the performance has ended. A contented smile can be seen in the boy's face but as soon as he saw the girl the smile he had on his face turned into frown. He stood up and started walking towards the dirty blonde.

"H-Hey Maka.." Evans shaked maka's body gently.

"Mhhhm.." The girl moaned and half-opened her eyes.

The boy was saying something but Maka couldn't comprehend what he was saying for she is still half asleep. But one thing that Maka only comprehend was the boy kissed her cheek and said "When we meet again, I will be the one to protect you.".

* * *

Umm, This is my first time writing a fanfic, but I've read some, I still don't know whether my story is okay so please tell me if it's okay or not. If there are some mistakes please point it out for me and I will gladly accept it and try to improve it.

Thank you for reading my story.


	2. Chapter 1:Crimson Orbs

Disclaimer

* * *

Chapter 1: Crimson Orbs

"My name is Maka Yukihara."

'_no_'

"Yo! Maka Yukihara pleasure to meet ya!"

'_No doesn't sounds like me'_

"Hi I'm Maka Yukihara!"

"URGHHH! NO!" A loud groan can be heard from a 2-storey apartment complex. "Why can't I get it right?" A certain dirty blonde girl hissed as she look at her reflection in the mirror and sighed In defeat.

The dirty blonde named Maka decided to shrug her thoughts and tied her hair in pigtails.

"There, Finished." She smiled as she look at her reflection in the mirror and saw a girl with a white collar long sleeve shirt under a yellow vest, red skirt which ended on her mid- thigh, her dirty blonde hair in two symmetrical pigtails.

After fixing herself she went to her room and picked a postcard from her bedside table. It was the postcard her mother gave her recently. Maka smiled as she read again her mother's letter. All the letters her mother gave her becomes her inspiration in life. She always admire her mother and has an ambition to be just like her.

Maka giggled as she finished reading it.

"Yosh! Better get going. Ka-san please guide me." Maka went off to shibusen.

Maka walked into the school and went straight to the bulletin board where the class distributions were posted. She looked for her name in the list and found it easily because there were only three classes.

'_Class Crescent Moon_' She thought. '_The same class as my mother'_ She smiled at the thought of having the same class as her mother when her mother was still a student.

"Umm, Excuse me, Do you know where class crescent moon is?" A girl with a long raven black hair tied up in a high ponytail asked Maka shyly. Her eyes are blue as an ocean and she also have an exceptional size of chest.

"Oh, You're also in class crescent moon? Hi, I'm Maka, Maka Al- Oh I mean Yukihara." She smiled nervously. '_Shoot, I almost said Albarn!_' Maka mentally slapped herself.

"I'm Tsubaki Nakatsuka, I'm also in class crescent moon. Pleasure to meet you." The raven haired girl named Tsubaki bowed and smiled at Maka warmly.

'_She has a very beautiful smile compared to mine_ _wait, I think I've seen her somewhere before? Or is it that I'm just imagining it?_' Maka was lost in her thoughts until Tsubaki called her.

"Yukihara-san?"

"Huh? Oh!" She exclaimed. "Just call me Maka. So let's go?"

Maka and Tsubaki found the room quickly. The room was filled with students. Some of them are chatting while some are doing their own businesses

"Maka-chan, there's a seating arrangement here!" Tsubaki called Maka as she show it the arrangement at her.

Maka walked over to Tsubaki and look for her seat. '_Yukihara.., Yukihara….. There! At the center _'

"Maka-chan, Look I'm seated next to you!" Tsubaki said cheerfully as she pointed her name. Maka giggled and Tsubaki joined her. Soon they've stopped giggling.

"Let's see who my other seatmate is? Hmmm?," Maka looked again at the arrangement. '_Eater? That's a weird name, Soul Eater. Eater of souls?' _

"Hey Tsubaki, who is your other seatmate besides me?" Maka took a peek at Tsubaki's faceand was surprised because Tsubaki was laughing nervously. Tsubaki whispered something quietly as she put her hands in her head in disbelief.

Out of concern Maka asked Tsubaki. "Tsubaki, something wrong?"

Tsubaki just looked at Maka in horror and pointed at the name after her. Maka look at what Tsubaki has pointed.

"Black * Star?" As soon as Maka said the name a loud crash startled everyone in the room. Everyone looked at the door and saw a hyperactive blue haired boy with a star tattoo on his left shoulder

"Oh no. Maka-chan!" Tsubaki said with

"NYAHAHAHAHA! I THE GREAT-"

"Who the hell is that monkey?" One of the students said.

"BLACK * STAR IS NOW HERE! NOW-"

"A monkey with blue hair? That's new! What kind of specie is it?" A boy with a weird hair doe asked.

BOW BEFORE ME! I GRACE ALL OF YOU- ".

"It's HIM!" Someone said.

"WITH MY PRESCENCE! NYAHAHAHA!" The hyperactive boy named black * star continued to laugh. And everyone in the room sweat dropped.

The hyperactive boy stopped from laughing he saw Maka completely not noticing Tsubaki. Black * Star walked over to Maka.

"Hey I think I know you? Hmmm?" Black * Star crossed his arms and tilted his head while looking at Maka. " Hey tiny tits what's your name?"

Maka's eye twitched and a very dark aura starts to emit from her.

" What did you say?" Maka asked in an annoyed voice. Maka raised her hand with her favorite four inches, leather book.

3..

"I'm asking you what is your name you tiny tits?"

2..

"You know you're not just tiny tits you also have poor hearing."

1..

"Unlike the GREAT ME. NYAHAHAHAH-!"

0..

"MAKA CHOP!"

A loud 'THUD' was heard from the room. Black * Star's body was lying on the floor lifelessly.

"Is he alright?" One of the students asked. Murmurs filled the whole room.

The lifeless body that was lying on the ground suddenly stood up and started to laugh again.

"NYAHAHAHAHA! I THE GREAT BLACK * STAR ISN"T HURT BY THAT! NYAHAHAHA!" Everyone stared at him in disbelief. Black * Star stopped laughing and grinned.

"MAKA CHOP? What a weird name. Oh wait." Black * Star paused for a moment to think. After a few moments he looked again at Maka and pound his fist on his other hand.

"Oh! The Maka chop, those tiny tits and that lame hairstyle! I know you! You're my seatmate in elementary. You're Maka Alba-" Black * Star was stopped from mid-sentence when Maka covered his mouth.

"Black * Star, I'm Maka Yukihara, YUKIHARA, remember?" Maka gave Black * Star a death glare and a very crooked smile.

"Mo, mhyour mamha malhpharn!" Black * Star try to say 'No, Your Maka Albarn' but failed to do so because Maka's still covering his mouth.

" I told you, I'M A YUKIHARA!" Maka said in an irritated voice. She gave Black * Star the scariest glare that she can muster. And it worked Black * Star looked terrified for the first time in his life. His eyes widened in horror.

Maka let uncovered his mouth to let him speak.

"Y-Y-Yes" He stuttered. " Hahaha, my b-b-b-bad, I- I forgot. Y-Y-You're M-Maka Yu-Yukihara. Hahaha." Black * Star laughed nervously.

"Good!" Maka said as she gave Black * Star a smile.

"Oh I-I Think I'll j-just work out for-for the mean time so. Bye!" Black * Star dashed out from the room and everyone in the room laughed hard.

"That- Haha- was – hahahhaha- funny! Hahaha" A pink-haired girl said in between her laughs.

"I know right? Hahahah!" An auburn-haired girl replied

"Maka-chan let's sit?" Tsubaki and Maka sat down on their respective chairs and wait for the bell to ring.

"Hey Maka-chan, You know Black * Star?"Tsubaki asked.

"Yeah, as he said we're seatmates in elementary. As I see you also knew that idiot, right?"

Tsubaki nodded." Eh? Elementary? Wait, what school did you attended in elementary?" Tsubaki asked Maka curiously.

"Chiben Gakuen, Why?" Then it clicked in Maka's mind. "Don't tell me you're also from Chiben Gakuen?"

Tsubaki nodded again." I'm always with Black * Star back then."

Then Maka remembered something.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Hey Maka!" A hyperactive blue-haired boy called her._

"_What do you want?" Maka asked with a tint of poison in her voice._

"_I just want you to take a look at this." Black * Star shove a picture in Maka's face._

"_What the hell Black * Star! You didn't have to shove it in my face!" Maka said, irritated. A vein popped in her temple._

_Maka looked at the picture and saw a girl with a raven hair. She's wearing glasses that are very thick, but still Maka can see that she's really a beauty._

"_I THE GREAT BLACK * STAR HAS A FOLLOWER AND THAT GIRL IS ONE OF THEM. NYAHAHAHA!"_

"_Whatever Black * Star."_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Oh you're the one in that picture! Maybe that's the reason I thought that I've seen you somewhere before." Maka giggled and Tsubaki joined her.

"KILL KON KAN KON"

The teacher came and there were still a few seats empty. One is for Black * Star and the other one is for Maka's seatmate.

'_Why is my seatmate absent? Not attending the first day of school? Such an irresponsible man._' Maka sighed as she look at his left side.

The class ended with the teacher orienting all of them about Shibusen. Its objectives, rules and other things. Before the classes were dismissed the whole class was given a student handbook and their respective lockers.

'_I must get going; I have to borrow some books at the library.' _Maka thought as she tidy up her things and arrange them in proper order.

"Maka-chan are you going home?" Tsubaki asked Maka.

"Sorry Tsubaki but I have to go to the library today. Sorry." Maka apologized to tsubaki.

"No, it's fine. Bye Maka-chan!" Tsubaki said as she starts to exit.

"Bye." Maka waved her hand at Tsubaki with a smile.

'_I think I have to go too.'_ Maka thought as she finished tidying her things up.

Maka went to the library and quickly borrowed the books that she needed.

'_Yosh! I've already borrowed the books that I needed. Time for me to go home and prepare dinner._' Maka left the library and go to the bus stop.

Maka sat in the waiting area and read one of the novel books she borrowed. It was 'Romeo and Cinderella'. It was a classical story with a girl that has a story like Romeo and Juliet. The girl's parent doesn't want her to be with the boy for some reasons and so was the boy's. For the girl he is her Romeo and she was Juliet, but she remembered the tragedy and decided to be like Cinderella. The girl believed that Cinderella was a liar and she intentionally left her glass shoes so that his prince will find her. The girl decided to be a liar just like Cinderella to be with his Romeo.

"Romeo and Cinderella? Good novel. Only a few people read them but the story is really great." A deep and husky voice said.

Maka looked up to see crimson orbs looking at her.

'_Those eyes, I feel like I've seen them before."_

* * *

Thank you again for reading my story!

Oh and btw I want to thank those people who reviewed my story!

-xxXGothEmoChickXxx - you'll know later in the next chapters. ;D Thank you for being my first reviewer!

-Miyaow- Thank you for answering what was written in the bottom.

-Tamashi-chan of kimachi- I've read one of your fanfic! The one that has a summer in it. I forgot the title. Sorry. Hahaha! It was hell'a funny.

-Computer Pikachu- Thank you for correcting my mistake! Hahaha. Didn't saw that. :DD

-xmelonBreadx- Do I have to thank you? Hahaha. Thanks for helping me out. XDD. sana katabi pa din kita sa 3rd quarter para me maasar ako. XDD


	3. Chapter 2: Childhood Friend?

The stranger sat beside Maka and look around his surroundings.

Maka not breaking her gaze stared at the stranger with full interest.

'_Where did I saw them? Red eyes, white hair? Where have I seen them?_'

Not for long a loud honk startled Maka and made shriek. Maka turned red from embarrassment.

The stranger chuckled. "You know, you're a clumsy one." He then said and as he began to stand and offer a hand to Maka.

Maka pout still embarrassed from earlier took his hand, mouthed a small "thank you" and then smiled at him still holding her book.

They rode the bus and sat next to each other.

Maka never trust men except from some friends, which were only few, in her whole life since the "incident" that day happened. But the stranger that sits next to her is different. Maka felt at ease and safe sitting beside him.

Maka took a peek at the stranger's face very other minute and tries to remember any related things with red eyes and white hair but her luck was running out that time.

'_Okay, Maka this will be the last peek. If you don't remember anything at all, then stop it already. You'll look like a stalker.'_ Thought Maka as she took her last peek but again her luck was running out. To her surprise pair of crimson eyes is looking back at her.

"Hmmm..." Its owner spoke looking at Maka. "Is there something on my face?" he then asked, examining his face.

"No, No, Its just…" said Maka as a shade of pink spread in her white skin. In embarrassment, she bowed her head, fidgeting her fingers.

The stranger made a "hmm" sound, letting Maka know that he's listening.

"It's just. You know. Ha-Ha-Ha" Maka laughed nervously, looked at the stranger, and sighed in defeat. "Well, I think I've met you before, but" Maka paused for a moment as she examined him again, especially the eyes." But I can't remember when or where."

The stranger gave Maka a genuine smile. "Lots of people tell me that." Said the stranger.

"oh" was all Maka can say for the time being.

The stranger eyed the book Maka was holding and Maka noticed it.

"Do you know what happened in the girl in that book?" asked the stranger.

"Maka nodded. "I've read this book many times and never get bored reading it all over again. It's a love story different from the other." Maka paused for a moment to smile and then continued again. "In the end no one really knew what happened to the girl, maybe the author. If she was saved by her so-called "Romeo" or she was eaten by those "bad wolves"." Said Maka she recalled the story in her memory.

The sranger nodded in agreement. "Its your favorite right? Then why don't you just buy one. Borrowing books from the library will be a waste of time." asked the stranger.

Maka laughed. "I have one before but stupid me lost it. Don't know where I place it, or maybe I forgot it when I was packing my things." Said Maka and then laugh. Soon her laughter faded away.

"The author is really weird, isn't she?" said the stranger. "In the end we didn't even know the characters' name. She only wrote papa and mama, wolves and other things. Even the heroine doesn't have a name, Juliet then Cinderella. But still the story is really great."

'_Names' thought_ Maka repeatedly.

"You're right!" Maka exclaimed. "If you hadn't said it, I wouldn't have realized." Maka laughed and so do the stranger.

An idea popped into Maka's head that made her suddenly stopped from laughing.

Maka face the stranger. "I know this is rude but would you mind giving me your name?" She asked shyly. "I might remember something if I would know your name." explained Maka. Hoping that the stranger will give her his name.

The stranger frowned. "Sorry" said the stranger.

Maka forced herself to smile. "My bad. Hahaha" said Maka as she force herself to laugh but the stranger knew that Maka was only forcing herself.

"I cannot tell you my name for some personal reasons but instead call me Usagi." Said the stranger, smiling genuinely at Maka.

Maka smiled back "Then you can call me …" Maka thought for some time but still she cannot come up with a good name. She keep repeating on making a "hmmm…" sound.

The bus stopped meaning that they arrived at a certain station.

"I'm sorry but I think I have to go now." Said "Usagi" as he stood up and head towards the exit.

Maka cannot decide whether to call him out or not.

"Usagi-chan!" Maka decided to call him before he fully leave the bus. Usagi looked at her for a moment and smiled.

"Don't worry, we would see each other again Ohime-sama" With that said Usagi left the bus leaving a very red and stunned Maka.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ After The Bus Ride ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Maka get out of the bus and walked towards her home embracing the book.

The word 'Ohime-sama' keeps on echoing on Maka's head. Maka kept walking until she bumped in one of the trees in the park.

'_When did I arrive here?_' Thought Maka as she looked around and realized that she's in the park. Maka sighed.

' _I think I need to cool down first if I don't want to go home with a lot of bruises.' _ Maka thought. She sat in one of the swings and looked around her surroundings. She spotted two kids playing and watch them play.

"Hey Nagi" The boy said. "I don't want to play this. Boys don't play things like that." The boy whined.

"But Tadashi, please?" said the little girl named Nagi.

Maka watched them with full interest.

The little boy named Tadashi rolled his eyes but seeing the girl's face he sighed. "Whatever, But this will be the last time okay?" said Tadashi.

Nagi nodded and beam a smile at him.

"Okay." Tadashi said and then made a fake cough. "Shall we dance now Ohime-sama?"

Maka's eyes widened. Memories of her childhood starts to play in her mind.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Evans" A young girl with pigtails said._

"_Stop bullying him!" _

"_Let's play." A boy with a shock of white hair said._

"_Ohime-sama" A boy with a shock of white hair and a pair of blood-colored eyes said as he smiles at the little girl._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

'Ohime-sama' Then it struck to her. How could she forget him? How could she forget someone very important to her? How could she forget her childhood friend?

"How could I forget him?" Maka mumbled in her breath. "I'm really stupid." Maka smiled.

Maka stood up and headed home with smile plastered on her face.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Maka's Apartment ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Maka arrived home quarter before six. She changed her clothes and then started to cook her dinner. After she had finished cooking it she ate it quickly and did the dishes right after. She went to her room and read the handbook given to them that afternoon. After reading the handbook she lay down on her bed and thought about Evans and Usagi.

'Usagi-chan and Evans, They're really alike. White hair, red eyes, gentleness. Usagi-chan might be my childhood friend' thought Maka as she starts to drift to her sleep.

On that night Maka had a strange dream. In her dream was a shark living alone in the vast ocean. No one ever dares to approach it nor look at it for they are scared for their lives. The shark looked at Maka.

Maka woke up from her dream panting. She looked at her clock to see that it was 3:42 am. She place her hands on her face and was surprised to feel that her palms were wet. She examined her face, slowly tracing her face and realized that she was cried in her sleep.

'Why?' Maka thought. Only Maka knew is that the shark from her dream is full of loneliness. That the shark only wants somebody to look out for him and somebody to help him. Somebody to take him out from the darkness he's in.


End file.
